Powerless
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Jack realizes the limits of what he, and his sword, can do.  Takes place durring the Human Path.


Disclamier-I own nothing.

_" I'd do everything within my power, I'd give everything I got...but the path I seek, Is hidden from me now_

-"No way out." By Phil Colins

Gawain looked over the wall of Fort Helencia and noticed Dynast and Jack trying to hid amoung the rocks._ Dynas, my old subordinate and a kid... Hmmm he must be Cairn's. The name Jack Russel couldn't be more suiting. He's like a puppy trying to run with the big dogs.' _Gawain left the fort intending to give them a proper greeting.

"It's been a long time, Dynas."

"It's you!"

"Who's he?" The boy, puppy, Jack asked.

"The Lion of the West, otherwise known as Gawain." The Leader of the Rothschild clan anounced. "You must be Jack, son of the dragon slayer Carin!"

"You! You're the one! You're the Gawain I've been looking for!" He drew his little sword and charged at Gawain.

_'Foolish boy, you should know better then to blindly rush an enemy'_

"Jack! Stop!" Dynas cried out to him.

_That won't work. This boy won't listen to words. I have a better idea_. Gawain released the brunt of his spirit power and Jack froze in his tracks

"Jack! Stay back!" Dynas called. Gawain smirked.

"Listen to the General boy. This isn't a playground. Your pretend swordfighting won't get you far here" His voice thick with condescention.

_Dynas wants to know why I disapeared and Puppy Jack wants to know why I killed his father. Clearly they know nothing of the power of Destiny. _Gawain looked over his shoulder. _Maybe this will knock the truth into his thick head_.

Ridley stepped out and Jack's expression changed from anger to joy the back again.

" You give back Ridley or else!"_ Hahaha. This puppy thinks he can threaten a lion like me? This should be amusing_

" Oh? Or else? Or else what?"

" Or else I'll kill you! And then I'll take Ridley home!"

_Hahaha, Just as I thought. This puppy thinks he can fix everything by swinging his sword at it. He has no idea what's really going on. _

"You've got a real violent streak in you boy. You must take after your father." Gawain raises his weapon._ It's time to show this puppy who he's dealing with. _"All right, then. If your looking to be taught a lesson, you've come to the right place."

Jack glared at the Lion of the West.

"You talk the talk pretty good, old man...let's see what you really got!"

Jack charged at Gawain and gets bashed by the mace. He tried again, a jump slash, and is swatted out of the air like a fly. Gawain slamed down his mace where Jack lay and the Vancoor sargent barely manged to roll out of the way as the mace cratered the grass. He jumped to his feet but Gawain was already on top on him. Jack hurridely blocks but his parry is broken and he is bashed again and again before finally sent flying. Jack jumped back to his feet dispite his numerous injuries and labored breathing. Gawain shoulders his mace.

" Give up, boy. You're out of your league." Jack raised his Steel Blade once more.

" I'll never give up! Not untill you let Ridley go!"

_Did it ever occur to him Ridley wants to be here?_ Jack charges again; Gawain merely sidesteps and squahes Jack like a bug.

" Had enough, boy?" Jack unleases a volt tackle and gets some breathing room.

" I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Jack shouted and powered up. " LIMIT BREAK!" Jack charged with accelerted speed and over and over, moving too fast to counter. Finally he finished with his enhanced Upper slash and lands with his back to Gawain, looking smug.

" I 'll take Ridley back now if you don't..."

Jack turned and trailed off. Gawain was still standing where he was before Jack's Volty a _single _scrath on him, Not _one _dent in his armor.

" Is that the best you've got?" Gawain asks through narrowed eyes. Jack was visibly shaken. Gawain held his mace horizontal and closed his eyes. " Let me show you what TRUE power is." Gawain's eyes snapped open. " LEO SMASH ROYALE!"

A ball of fire with a lion head appeared on Gawain's crossbow fired at Jack. The Puppy closed his eyes and blocked as the fire bolts as the bolts smashed into him. When he opened his eyes he saw Gawain above him, his mace spinning and in flames All he could do was brace himself before Gawain struck and sent him flying once again.

"I lost...I lost! But I have to avenge him! I have to avenge my father!"

_ He still hasn't learned his lesson._Gawain kicked him in the face.

"Sir Gawain, stop! It's finished! Leave him alone!"Gawain brushed him aside.

"Out of my way Dynas" He stoppedbefore Jack and stared "Does it hurt boy? Well you're not the only one. All kinds of people are suffering now! Suffering pain so great you can barely even concieve it! Do you have any idea boy?

Jack struggled to get up and glowered

" No, of course you don't. After all, you're the one WHO SLAYS DRAGONS FOR SPORT!

Gawain rises his mace to finish him off but Ridley moved in the way. _So... she still has lingering feelings for the boy. Well spend too much time with a puppy and you get attached. _ "You have doubts?"

"No..it's just..." _I can't kill Jack with her in the way and I doubt she'll move. Next time... _Gawain lowered his weapon

"Saved by a woman. Hmpf! Come back when you're a man." Gawain walked off. _He's no match for me. A puppy can not beat a Lion. _

Ridley turned to Jack but says nothing.

"Ridley."

Ridley turns away

"What's wrong? Ridley! Where are you going?" He Tried to get up but his body has taken far too much damage and he falls back down. "Hey, where are you going? Ridley, come back! Don't go Ridley!"

_Maybe this will encrouage him to get stronger, to grow into a dog. _

Dynas kne;t next to Jack."Jack, she's gone."

"But I don't get it. What's happening to everyone?"

_Maybe now he will realize the power of destinty and just how powerless he is to stop it._

Dynas, his voice full of his own sorrow, "I don't understand either"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got utterly pawned in the first battle with Gawain, even if you could have won it, I wouldn't have. That and Jack's last line maybe he was realizing that some things, no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted it, would simply be beyond his reach.

Phil Colin's " No Way Out." is one of my favorite songs. This scene reminded me of it and together they gave birth to this fic. In fact the whole song fits Jack on the human path.


End file.
